Remember Me Part II
by Leonixon
Summary: The Decepticons wanted the humans as their slaves. He told me to hide and so I did. He had to be with the Autobots to give the humans a chance of survival. But...he said he would always be there for me-to protect me. So now when I needed him the most, in this time of chaos, why wasn't he here? Silverbolt/humanOC. T for cursing and violence
1. Emergency

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**Hello my readers! Yes, the second part is ready ta go!**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 Emergency**

* * *

With silence and shock still running through me, I kept close to Air Raid, not daring to speak out. I didn't bother on focusing what was around me; I kept my attention drawn on the dried blood on the seat. Jessica's blood.

I shuddered. How could I've let this happen? How could I've gone that far?

"Silverbolt." I heard Air Raid's voice, but ignored it.

"Commander." He said more sternly. He has never addressed me as that in years…

"What?" I mumbled, my voice hoarse.

"She's getting weaker." He said worried. "We have to hurry." With that, his thrusters roared as he shot forward. The rendezvous point was just ahead.

I did also. Within moments, we arrived. Air Raid slowed and transformed, igniting his thrusters and landed gently with a stumble.

"Skydive!" He called once I landed, also transforming and staring at Jessica's limp body as he took her out of his cockpit. The said mech sat up and rushed forward from the others.

He paused in his step, looking at us both in shock. "What happened?" He asked, walking to me again and placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head as I opened my mouth to speak. But no words were coming from it. Skydive's optic ridges furrowed in concern, but drew his attention to Air Raid as he spoke.

"We got caught in a fight with the humans." Air Raid explained weakly for me. He sadly looked down at his hands, indicating Jessica

Skydive did so also. His shoulders became tense as he quickly glanced my way and then to Air Raid. "Set her on the ground." Air Raid did so with great care. He stood looking down at her with heavy optics. Managing to look away, he sat nearby with his helm in his hands. Slingshot went to stand next to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please tell me you got a couple of them at least…" He whispered with venom.

Air Raid looked up at him with fire, Jess's blood printed on his forehead. This made Slingshot back away with disgust and fear. "We don't need your slag right now, mech." He snapped, standing up and getting into his face.

As Skydive's holoform activated near Jessica's still body, I only focused on her. In the background, I could hear Slingshot and Air Raid's voices become louder and more dangerous while Fireflight tired to keep the peace. My processor told me to intervene, to calm them down, but my frame was frozen, not willing to do as I commanded. I only stood there and kept my optics on her calm face. Finally, Skydive's holoform looked up at them.

"Mechs!" He barked. All the 'bots, besides me, jumped at his loud and serious tone. Rarely the mech ever raised his voice, but when he did, it was never to be questioned. "Keep silent. It will only make the situation worse." He said in a quieter, but stern voice.

Air Raid and Slingshot backed away from each other as Fireflight helped Air Raid sit down. "Easy, Raid." He soothed, worried about his wingmate. He gave Slingshot a look which made him reluctantly stand down. With hesitance, the scout started to assess Air Raid's wounds.

I watched silently as Skydive peeled back Jessica's bloodied shirt. Gently, he placed his fingers outside of the gaping wound. I flinched when he pressed it gently to see how deep the wound was. More blood came pouring out. Quickly, he removed his hands.

_My Jessica…_

Skydive's holoform looked up at me. "What type of ammunition did this? It tore through her lower shoulder and out her back." He said with a tone of astonishment. He didn't know what kind of weapons the humans were capable of producing.

I didn't answer immediately. Clenching and unclenching my hands gently, I finally answered. "I don't know, probably the bullets they were using. They were too large to be carried on an air craft like that." I explained, slowly coming out of my shocked state.

The holoform nodded his head, taking her shirt off. I narrowed my optics, seeing her skin pale that was once kissed by the sun. The pain in my spark became more intense.

"She needs to go to a hospital. Jessica doesn't have much time left if she keeps bleeding like this." He pressed the shirt against her front and the back of her shoulder. He supported her body with his other arm.

This got my attention immediately, snapping me out of my daze. "How are we going to explain that to the humans?" I growled. "We can't just waltz in and say she tripped and fell!" I said, shaking my head and clenching my hands. I didn't want to admit it, but I was starting to panic.

"We don't have a choice." His voice became sterner.

"The humans will question-"

He didn't allow me to finish my sentence. "She will die, Silverbolt!" He said, raising his voice again.

I filched this time, looking away from the stern holoform. It wouldn't work. We just couldn't. "Can't you do anything?" I begged.

His expression softened more with a calming sigh. "Despite the information you'd given me not too long ago, I could. But I am new to this world and the data suggests taking her to a professional doctor." He urged, tying the shirt around her shoulder and under her arm to prevent more blood from pouring from the wound.

Shaking my head, I clutched my fists tighter. I offlined my optics, ignoring the pain of my wounds and the feeling of energon dripping down my frame. Skydive seemed to notice this.

"I will take her, Silverbolt, you stay here and let Slingshot or Fireflight repair you. I promise I will keep good watch over her." He said sincerely, deactivating his holoform.

I spun around and looked him straight in the optics. Clenching my jaw, I was ready to argue further but I looked at Jessica once again and pushed my uncertainty behind. Skydive knew what he was doing. Finally, I nodded my head. "Thank you." I said, watching him waste no time picking up Jess and placing her in his cockpit. He strapped the seat belts around her. With a running start, he transformed and flew into the sky.

With guilt still in my spark, I sat down on the ground and watched as his form became a dot in the morning sky.

* * *

Ratchet carefully sealed the last energon line in Bumblebee's abdomen. With a heavy and tired sigh through his vents, he stood up and patted the now online mech on the shoulder.

"You are brave, youngling." He said with a slight tone of admiration.

The scout clicked tiredly in thanks as he went into recharge. He hadn't had decent rest since he got back to base.

The medic gave the mech one last glance before turning to his next patient. On the next medical berth across from Bumblebee, Dino was keeping quiet as Jolt worked on his plasma burn. With worried optics, the young medic looked at the professional scout. "Are you sure you don't want to be in stasis?"

The red mech growled. He'd asked this question over and over for the past hour. "No." He simply said with a warning in his tone.

Nearby, Lennox came into the room to check on the mechs once again. He had arrived in time to hear Dino reject the medic's request. The human winced and licked his lips before he spoke. "Hey, I know you like to keep your act up there, buddy, but just do what the Doc says." He insisted carefully. Talking to the proud mech was like walking on eggshells. Say the wrong thing…

The mech took his concern the wrong way. Dino sat up in anger causing the Autobot to bleed out of his wound more. Jolt winced at this gripping his tool to his chest. "I do not need a lowly 'uman telling what es best for me! Especially…" He continued to fume changing from English to Italian. His door wings were held high in a stiff position as his blades slowly hissed out of their hiding. The man regretted ever showing his concern for the mech.

From behind the ranting mech, Ratchet stood with his arms crossed, listening to Dino rant with a deadpanned look. When he finally had enough, he rolled his optics and uncrossed his arms, giving the slightly scared looking Jolt a "c'mon, really?" look. The plating on his arm shifted revealing a compartment. He plucked a syringe from it and shifted his armor back into place. With not much effort, he stuck the needle into the back of the mech's neck and injected the stasis forcing substance.

Dino stopped dead in his rant and out of reflex plucked the needle from his neck. Before he could yell at the medic, he collapsed, already in stasis.

Lennox didn't know whether to feel humored or horrified at the medics' action.

Ratchet spun and faced Jolt crossing his arms again. "Jolt?"

The young mech managed to rip his gaze off of the still mech. "Yes, sir?"

"You are a medic, are you not?"

"…Yes."

Ratchet sighed through his vents. "Listen to my advice. When a patient is too noisy to work on, put him into stasis." He pointed over at Sideswipe, who was also in stasis. His arm and leg were hanging over the side while his mouth was agape as if he was snoring.

Jolt creased his optic ridges in concern and nodded his head slowly. "…Yes, sir."

Ratchet patted him on the back. "Good mech." He said, walking over to the human, leaving a very befuddled Jolt behind.

Lennox shook his head as Ratchet activated his holoform to talk to the solider. A forty year old man with a lab coat and glassed appeared next to him. The captain turned to him and smiled. "Is this how you normally treat your patients?"

"The loud ones, yes" He said, nodding his head like nothing was wrong with the idea.

The soldier shook his head and sighed deeply. "How are they doing?"

The holoform simply shrugged. "Sideswipe is repaired as well as Bumblebee. A little rest and they will be fine. Dino, though, is going to take much more time. A plasma wound is never easy to heal." He said, putting a hand on his chin and rubbing his cheek with his pointer finger. "Nonetheless, he should be fine also." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh, well, that's good…" There was a stressed tone to his voice.

Ratchet noticed this and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "They will be well in about a day or so." He paused. "Do not worry yourself, Lennox, we will find out what the Deceptions have in store."

The man let out a breath of humorless laughter. "I sure hope so, doc." He said as the holform disappeared and Ratchet's real form came to life.

Lennox was about to turn away, but he paused in mid motion, hearing an angry, loud voice echo from the hallway. The feeling of dread grew larger as Lennox recognized the voice immediately.

"Captain William Lennox!" Galloway's unmistakable voice roared down the hall.

Lennox immediately ran out of the med bay and came face to face with the fuming man.

The medic watched the man do so. He too knew the voice all to well. Immediately Ratchet blocked out Galloway and set work on Dino's wound, not in a particular mood to deal with the ill-mannered human.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, keeping his cool.

The man seemed to be more angered by his words. "Don't you 'yes sir' me! What the hell's going on?"

Lennox shook his head, his eyebrows creasing in question. "I do not understand what-"

"Don't give me that bullshit, captain!" The man exploded, shoving a finger in his face. "Why were _your robots_ attacking an air base outside of Los Angeles?!"

Before the captain could ask what he was talking about, he continued taking the shock on Lennox's face as being found out. "Yeah, you are in big trouble now, captain."

Finally, the man lost his temper. "Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about! The Autobots have never left base since you visited."

Galloway narrowed his eyes at the man and studied him hard. "Then if it wasn't your bots, who was it?"

Lennox shook his head gaining his composure once again. "What's your intel?"

Galloway crossed his arms. "How about the pilots that got shot down by them?" He said in a snarky tone.

He reeled his head back in shock. "They were flyers?"

"What else?!"

The soldier's eyes darted back and forth thinking. "The Autobots don't have flyers besides the Aerialbots…and Decepticons-that means-" He thought out loud in broken sentences, making the director confused and livid.

The captain's head shot up as he spun on his heal and started to walk briskly down the hall.

"Just where do you think you are going, soldier?!" He yelled after him catching up to the man.

"Optimus has to hear this right away, sir. So if you don't mind, I would like you to follow me."

He could see the slight fear in his eyes as soon as he mentioned the Autobot leader. The stubborn man knew that the Cybertronian didn't favor him very much. At this, Lennox smiled. Both because of a new lead on the location of the Deceptions and possibly the Aerialbots and the man's fear of a mech like Optimus.

* * *

I don't remember much after the sudden pain that took my breath away. It took me a moment to realize a bullet had struck the cockpit, but also me. My mind was too focused on staying alive. I spun around and clutched the seat with my life. I didn't notice the blood running down my arm in graceful streams. Instead, my mind and body was on pause. I was in shock.

Right now through the darkness, I could see flashbacks of fire, the whistles and loud, piercing sounds of bullets spitting from the Raptors, their engines roaring past me, Silverbolt's voice… so threatening and scared at the same time. That wasn't him. Was it? I remember hearing his spark just to make sure. It was him for sure, but it was beating furiously…

I remember…I remember how it sounded so chaotic it was…unsteady would be a better word, I guess. It made my heart stop once I realized he was attacking the humans. "No…'silver…" I whispered faintly through it all. I didn't want them to die. They were only doing their job. I didn't bother to say it again because that's when I gave up. I slipped into the comforting darkness.

…I could still feel the pain, the burning in my shoulder, the weakness. Wait?! Am I dead? No! I can't be_. Wake up, Jess! Wake up! _Slowly with a struggle I did, I opened my eyes slightly. Wait, why was the sky moving? _The clouds look so pretty today._ I tried to smile, but I was too weak to even do that. I managed to realize I was being carried bridal style. _Huh, that's weird._

Suddenly my mind raced. "Sil..." I panicked when a wave of dizziness came over me.

"Jessica, be calm. You will receive help soon." That velvet voice I knew so well and loved soothed my worries.

But despite that, my heart still started to beat faster. No. That wasn't Silverbolt. It was Skydive's holoform. I whimpered. "Where…" I mumbled as I felt something drip down my limp arm. I could hear startled voices all around me. Where was I? Where was Silverbolt? Skydive didn't answer me making me more worried for my mech. "No…" I whispered, a tear running down my cheek.

I could tell his pace quickened from already power walking when I started to slip again. No, I didn't want to go back into the darkness. _Stay awake!_ I had to for Silverbolt. Where was he? What were those bright lights over my head? Why were there so many loud voices?

"Losing-lot-blood…need-emergency-ration…how-this-pen?...Who-you?" The broken voices made my head spin. Skydive came up with answers smoothly. Seems like he already came up with an excuse for my arm almost being shot off…

Suddenly I felt foreign hands wrap around my body. No, don't take me out of his arms. I weakly reached out a bloodied hand to him. He took it and squeezed it as I was laid on something. We started to move and Skydive's holoform was there holding my hand, assuring me with his smooth voice that I would be alright. I didn't feel like I would be. Suddenly, we paused and I heard the sound of doors opening. We started to move again. Skydive's hand slipped from mine. I blinked slowly reaching for his hand, searching for the comfort. We stopped once more and I was lifted onto something else.

Why was the bed so cold and hard? I heard Skydive's concerned and slightly panicked voice as I started to slip further again. "Stay alive for him, Jessica! Don't you dare offline on him!"

Of course I would! Did he think I was stupid…? Or was I really slipping back into the dark, this time permanently? I heard other voices telling him that he had to leave the OP room. He momentarily struggled against the voices, demanding that he would be there next to me. Stupid…this was an operation room-I think. No one could be in here besides the doctors. I wanted him to be with me though. I was scared. A tear managed to fall down the side of my face from the corner of my eye.

With that, his voice became muffled and he was gone. The doors closed and the doctors around me moved quickly. I felt a prick on my arm and soon I slipped into darkness. Funny thing how I felt like I could still cry in my sleep.

* * *

Skydive watched as the humans started to operate on Jessica. Clenching his bloodied hand, he never took his eyes off of her. Never. If she was important to Silverbolt, she was important to him.

"_She's just a good friend."_

His leader's voice rang in his head. No, it was something more. He could tell the way they looked at each other, the way he spoke to her in a gentle and loving tone, the way she flirted with him in her fiery way, and the way they communicated through their bodies that they were not _just good friends._

Skydive licked his lips at the thought of Silverbolt in love. Would he been too scared to love again from what the seekers did so long ago? Apparently not. This Jessica had managed to break his walls down and into the mech's spark. A sign that their leader was truly moving on and becoming stronger.

To love someone again was a new target to the seekers. Skydive knew that he knew the dangers but had not been scared of them. Skydive winced as he noticed a small puddle of blood forming on the floor. The doctors rushed to get a transfusion and more tools. Her blood pressure was lowering.

Skydive felt his spark skip a beat. His stare became more intense on Jessica as if he was wishing that alone could make her well again. "Do not give up, Jessica Walker. Be strong." He mumbled. "Silverbolt needs you."

It was true. Their leader needed her. She was his security blanket, his sanity. If she was gone, what would happen to his healed spark and love? Without Jessica, he would never be able to love again. Skydive closed his eyes, bowing his head, and prayed to Primus with his entire spark that she would pull through.

* * *

I sat on the ground with my helm in my hands, asking myself the same question over and over again. _How did I let this happen?_ Each time I asked it, it became more painful and confusing to answer.

I looked up at my 'bots. They were quiet as Fireflight repaired Air Raid. I had heard that the mech didn't have much time before he ran out of energon. I lowered my head again. _What was I thinking?!_ I hissed with poison.

"'Silver?" I looked up upon hearing Air Raid's hoarse voice. "This isn't your fault…don't think that for a second."

I looked away with a scowl on my faceplates. "No, you are wrong. It was obvious that the humans would attack. I should have known that…I should have kept her safe-maybe wait for us back here…" My voice trialed off as I continued to come up with more things I could've done.

Air Raid was quiet for a moment, making me look back at him in concern thinking he was in stasis. "Maybe you're right…but don't beat yourself up about it. She's a strong chick. She'll pull through." He said with a weak laugh.

The comforting assurance from him didn't help though. I momentarily looked away, but noticed Slingshot was staring at me, his visor covering his optics and emotions. I mentally became agitated by this, but as soon as the feeling came, it was gone.

"I agree with 'Raid. She seems to be a strong femme." He said with a smile as if he knew something I didn't.

A heavy sigh escaped my air vents. I knew she was, but still… I looked at my hand again, seeing the darkened dried blood. It still struck a pang of guilt in my spark upon seeing it.

I closed my hand into a fist with a growl.

Air Raid spoke again seeing this. "Mech, _stop_…" He warned and soothed at the same time.

I stood up and started to walk away. I needed to be alone.

"Wait! I haven't gotten to repair you yet!" Was Fireflight's concerned voice. Slingshot stood up and nodded his head in my direction. "I'll watch over the emotional wreck." He said with a scoff, standing up and following me.

Deep down, I didn't mind his presence as I walked into the nearby forest. The birds were singing their songs. And the sun was breaking through the tree branches, making dotted shadows across my armor. The air was crisp as the dew off of the plant life started to evaporate from the rays of sunlight. All of this reminded me of the time me and Jessica had spent the first time ever talking heart to spark.

Slingshot carefully snapped off a tree branch carefully and batted the top of my helm with it. "You need to get over it, mech. It was just the shoulder." He said with a shrug as I batted the branch away.

I narrowed my optics at him, giving him a dirty look. With much effort, I tried to hold back a growl. "That's all it takes. Humans are more delicate than us, Slingshot. They don't have armor." I said, looking at him over my shoulder, his presence not so pleasant anymore.

He hummed, tossing the branch away. "Yeah, I know that. But mech, c'mon…it's not like-" The mech paused and slid his visor up onto his fore helm. I spun around and gave him an emotionless look.

His expression changed from shock to embarrassment and finally a smile formed on his lip components. "Why you slick-"

"Slingshot, don't." I warned.

He walked slowly behind me as I started to walk again. "You love her." He said walking in front of me, making me stop. And knowing Slingshot, he was coming up with some blackmail.

"It's not a big deal, don't make it one." I said, really not wanting him to be around anymore. I brushed my shoulder plate against his as I walked past him.

He noted the annoyance in my voice and immediately stopped his teasing. His tone turned serious once more. "'Silver, do you really think it is?" He said to my back.

I paused in my walk and faced him looking at me straight in the optics. "I am not sure. After what happened today-" I never got to finish.

"There you go again!" He said, raising his hands up in the air. "Don't tell me I have to beat some sense into you again!" He said, clearly serious, but his slightly humored tone was betraying it.

"It's not like that, Slingshot. I don't want to lose her and I almost did today and it wasn't even by the hands of the seekers! It was because of my stupidity! I am a leader- a commander I should have known the risks... But-but this relationship is clouding my choices." I raised my hand in the direction of the other 'bots. "I mean, look at Air Raid, I shouldn't have had him come with me."

Slingshot crossed his arms. "So it's totally different, right? This time?" He said with a sarcastic smirk. "Because this time, there ain't no high grade to keep you company."

That was too low. "_That_ is nothing like this! Jessica has helped me heal. I am no longer living in the past!"

He took a step closer. "Slag! You still are! Primus, how long has it been since I last seen you?"

I didn't answer fast enough.

"A long time and you still haven't changed." He said, nodding his head to emphasize the point. "I have gotten over myself, I have, Silver. I can accept the fact that my home and my family unit are gone. Maybe it's time for you too." His brave tone disappeared and morphed into a gentler tone, but the anger was still there.

A heavy exhale of built up air escaped his air vents. "Jessica is strong. You also have to be-for her. You have been given a second chance, Silver." He then smiled. A rare sight. "Don't mess it up."

* * *

The soldier and director made their way through a series of hallways and hangers. To the director it was a maze, but to Lennox it was like a stroll in the park. He never knew that Diego Garcia was such a large complex.

As they made their way into another hallway Galloway heard the deep voice of one of the beings. His heart nearly stopped as he heard it. Wasn't that the Autobot's weapon specialist? Ironclaw? Ironside? No, Ironhide was his name. As they went into the much larger hanger, it was too late for Galloway to turn around and run. The large black mech looked away from the Prime and immediately down at the human. The man whimpered slightly by the fact that Ironhide noticed him just by smell.

Lennox noticed this and failed to suppress a smirk. Ironhide was one out of the many Autobot's that wasn't afraid to break the "no harming humans" rule. After what Galloway said about their Prime being a scrap pile after he was offlined, it took no effort for the mech to hate the man.

"Optimus." Lennox greeted with a nod of his head as he climbed up to the catwalk to be eye-to-optic with the beings.

The leader nodded his head in return. "Is there something you require, captain?"

Lennox nodded his head once more waiting for the director to climb the catwalk also, but was having a hard time doing so as he was watched by Ironhide with warning in his optics.

The man finally managed to do so, stuttering to greet the Autobot leader. "Prime…" He nodded, placing his hands on his hips, looking away.

The captain shook his head and took in a deep breath of air. "We might have a lead on the whereabouts of the Aerialbots and the seekers."

The Prime narrowed his optics at the news. Lennox crossed his arms as he turned to the director. He noticed this and stuttered. He gave the soldier a look that said "why can't you explain?".

The soldier simply shrugged. He looked up at the two Cybetronians, realizing their optics was set on him in curiosity and eagerness. "Ah, well, while on an assignment at a base outside of Los Angeles, there was an attack…" The man loosened his collar as Ironhide's gaze became more dangerous.

Lennox saw this and decided to save the man. He wasn't that cruel. He stepped forward, placing his hands on the railing. "To the point, he thought one of your 'bot's attacked the base, which is in _California_." The man saw the reaction from the Prime immediately.

"That is where Jazz said their line of impact was." Ironhide said.

"Yeah, well, two Raptors were shot down by flight capable Cybertronians." Optimus's optic immediately creased in worry. "The pilots survived." He added, calming the leader's nerves-if he had any left.

Ironhide hummed, turning to the director. "You do realize we have no flying Autobots currently here on base?" He said, his tone clearly noting the man's stupidity.

The man balanced himself on the railing. "Well, yes, but-"

"And the only flight capable 'bots we have are Aerialbots, who are Autobots and would never attack any human?"

"But-"

Ironhide had the human cornered and went in for the kill in a matter of speaking. "But nothing, human. Know what you are dealing with before you start pointing fingers." He warned, making the fact very known that he was done talking to the human.

Optimus turned to his weapon's specialist and bobbed his hand in a "calm down" gesture. The black mech simply shook his head with a scoff.

"So what you are explaining is that Decepticons attacked an air base?" Optimus said, turning to Galloway who did not have the definite answer.

Ironhide paused and looked away from the Prime, thinking. His optics waved back and forth as he did so. "No, not Decepticons. What kind of aircraft was shot down, again?" He asked carefully.

"F-22's" Lennox answered slowly, not sure where he was going.

Ironhide crossed his arms. "The seekers earth alt form is a 'Raptor'. Perhaps the Aerialbot's have landed…" He said with a smirk more to his discovery than the humor of it all.

"So what you are saying is that Autobots really _did_ attack the base?" Galloway said a little too bravely.

"No, the Aerialbot's simply mistaken the Raptors as the seekers…" Lennox said with a smile much to the man's annoyance.

"But that is not a valid reason for Autobot's to shoot down _human_ pilots." Galloway retorted, outstretching his arms in front of himself.

Optimus shook his head, agreeing with the man to the others surprise. "I know Silverbolt would do no such thing." He said with a serious tone. Ironhide deflated and crossed his arms again, annoyed that his idea was, no pun intended, shot down.

"The Areialbot commander knows very well than to just attack blindly." He looked at all of them with stern optics. "We can not simply guess on the reason two human aircrafts were shot down. The only option we may have is to investigate for ourselves."

"I was hoping you would say that." Lennox said with a smirk.

"Wait, wait, wait! You just can't go anywhere you please! You have to obtain permission from the government first!" The man said earning his bravery again.

A smug smile came to the black 'bot's lip components. "That is why you are coming with us." He made sure his cannons were shown when he'd said this.

Lennox muffled a laugh by clearing his throat, but Optimus's stern expression made the man recompose himself. The captain cleared his throat again before continuing. "I'll assemble a team while you gather your 'bots. If Dino, Bumblebee, and Sideswipe are still grounded in the medbay, don't bother. Jazz, Ironhide and you should be good enough for the backup. Once they get a clean bill of health, Epps will gather them to go to Los Angeles, just in case things do get messy." He said, adding the last thought as gentle banter.

Optimus nodded his head in confirmation and noted the attempt to make the situation lighter. He turned to Ironhide. The mech knew what to do without a word form the Prime. He offered a hand to Lennox, which he gladly hopped on. He dismissed himself with a nod and turned to leave to tell the other Autobots of the news.

Galloway started to stutter, reaching out to the man still trying to get over the fact that black mech threatened him to come along. "We-you-Captain!" He said, running after the man. But he was stopped by Optimus' gentle hand. The man immediately jumped back with a shout. He glared daggers up at the Autobot leader.

"Director, there are many things that can not be controlled by your government as of now." He removed his hand, a stern tone taking over his voice, making the man look up at him.

"I know you do not like our presence on Earth, and that is understandable." The man had his arms crossed over his chest in an arrogant way. Optimus didn't know whether the human was listening or ignoring what he was saying, but either way, the Prime continued to warn Galloway before anything happened.

"Humans do not know the full capabilities of the Deceptions, we do. Shutting down the human communication network is a similar tactic they used on Cybertron, something they normally did before a great invasion on an Autobot territory…" He paused again, seeing the man uncross his arms, shock written on his face. "I ask you to trust us…If not, we can not be prepared to protect your planet from whatever Megatron and his forces have in store."

The man simply stared at the mech in a fog, trying to recover from the leader's crushing words. The Prime saw this as ignorance and didn't bother to stay. Optimus backed away and turned to walk away. The man saw this and snapped out of his daze. He stuttered once again and placed a hand on the railing. "Wait, wait…_Optimus_." The man said, calling the mech by his name for the first time. The Prime stopped, but didn't bother to turn. He did not deserve his attention if he was only going to get put down by the human.

Galloway sighed, brushing a hand through his thinning hair. "I-I will allow clearance just this once. If you don't find any Decepticons, I can no longer help you…"

The mech shuttered his optics turning back to the Director. "And if we do?" He said, a very faint tone of challenge in his voice.

The man sighed looking away as if the next thing he was going to say was painful enough. "Then-then consider me your only ticket to convincing the Government about a Decepticon invasion." He went to look up at the Prime, but he was already walking away. He narrowed his eyes in anger, but for once he held his tongue once the leader turned the corner. He widened his eyes in bewilderment as he saw a trace of a smile on the Prime's lip components. The Autobot leader was good with words.


	2. Takeover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**Hasbro owns Transformers**

**A big thanks to my beta, Sunstreaker's Squishy, my readers and reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 Takeover**

* * *

It was evident that the world was going into chaos. Skydive sat in the waiting room in his holoform, staring in front of himself. Dark streaks of dried blood were crusted on his face, arms, and shirt. A nurse or two offered him a new shirt, but the holoform disregarded their acts of kindness with a quiet shake of his head.

Through the fog of his mind, he saw humans rushing back and forth. Civilians were rushing in with injuries. News jumped from one human to the next, claiming that riots had taken over the streets. Everyone was panicking now. The humans realized that the blackout was not just local. It was world wide. The Decepticons were successful in creating unrest among the humans. He only wished that they could be prepared for what was ahead of them…

Skydive twitched his head at the sound of a child crying, bringing him out of his dark thoughts. Slightly he turned his head sideways and saw a little girl dressed in a torn sundress, with a raggy doll in her hand. What pulled on Skydive's spark was the limp hand she was holding in her other hand. With regret he traced his eyes up the arm of the limp hand. On a stretcher was a body covered with a white blanket.

With a shaky breath, he looked away the pain at the sight made his spark writhe in guilt.

Another yell came from his left. A man with a bullet wound in his chest was bleeding and gurgling out blood from his mouth.

Skydive's face twisted into pain. He looked away and closed his eyes, bowing his head and holding it with his hands clasped on the back of his neck. He liked it more when he ignored the world around him just a few moments ago.

"Primus, have mercy on their souls." He whispered in a hoarse tone.

He heard footsteps, but did not want to look up. Not again. A hand was felt on his shoulder and he reacted. He stood up in a swift motion that no human should ever accomplish and stared at the doctor in front of him. At first, the human's shock and alarm played across his face, but once Skydive relaxed, he could see the human was flustered, stressed and tired.

"I am sorry to bother you, but the young woman you brought in is out of surgery."

He immediately grabbed the man by the shoulders. "Did she make it?" He asked his voice cracking from the stress of the chaos around him. Normally, the mech was so calm-so composed. But because of the stress, movement, loud noises, and gore, it was resurfacing images from Cybertron he'd though he'd forgotten long ago. It made him uneasy. Like a cat backed into a corner.

The man studied the holoform uneasily and smiled carefully, trying to ease the mech. "She is in recovery. She will make it." The doctor paused as Skydive removed his hands realizing that his leader's mate was alive.

He continued. "We thought we lost her at one moment, but she came back. She was a real fighter." He said somberly. "If you'd like, you can see her."

Skydive nodded once and started to follow the human as he lead him down a hallway where more of what was in the waiting room was in the halls. So many patients were filling the rooms that the humans could no longer treat them in there, but the injured had to be treated out in the hallway.

Sometimes, the two would have to overstep a puddle of blood or wait for doctors to run past to get more supplies. Skydive felt his head spin and his jumpiness took over. He tried to compose himself. "Keep his cool" as the humans would say. He'd wish he had his sword by now. Whenever he would become nervous, the sound of a piece of hard metal going over the blades' edge would sooth him.

Right now, all he could do was clench and unclench his hands. The doctor noted this by a concerned look and said a deep apology. The holoform simply stayed quiet.

He only focused on the man in front of him, blocking out all noise. A piercing cry of help or moan of pain only broke through every minute or so.

Suddenly, a hand reached out for his. The holoform jumped and turned to the person grabbing his hand. A woman around Jessica's age was on a stretcher. Her face and leg were burned badly. Skydive grimaced and shook his head, not knowing what to do. But the doctor reached for the woman's hand that was gripping the holforms so tightly and made the woman's hand rest on her side gently.

The doctor said a few words of assurance to the woman and once again apologized to Skydive as they started to walk again. Skydive only looked back once seeing the woman passed out.

The holoform reluctantly went on. The thoughts of what they could have done to prevent such a terrible event upon the humans. Thankfully, the doctor stopped in front of a closed door and looked up at him.

"She's in here." He opened the door for him and, in return, he peeked in cautiously "She's still under anesthesia…,but she will wake up soon." After he said this, the man nodded his head once in a goodbye and walked away.

The holoform watched as the man walked down the hallway and turned out of view. Slowly, he looked away and walked into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked forward and he immediately looked to his right, seeing Jessica laying in a bed with white sheets covering her.

Skydive's spark leapt with relief upon seeing the girl. Steadily, the heart monitor beeped further proving to the holoform she was alive.

Creasing his eyebrow in worry, he moved slowly to the seat next to Jessica and moved the chair forward, closer to the woman.

He hesitantly brought a hand to hers and cupped it gently. With a smile, he laid his head on the bed and exhaled a shaky breath.

They had saved her life. She would live. Another shaky breath left the holoform. It was a very rare moment where the mech would lose his strong and calming composer and break down into silent sobs. The mech lived in a world where death and war ravaged him home. And when a life had been saved in this kind of chaos, it was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

* * *

Slingshot and I had come back from our "pleasant walk". But when we did, Fireflight was panicking saying that Air Raid had finally gone into stasis. His frame was trying to save as much energy as he could. I had to see for myself if he was alright. His spark was still thrumming. Weakly, but still there.

Right now, I sat on the ground quietly as Fireflight worked on the last of my damages. The young mech would cautiously glance up at my face plates to make sure I was alright. Slingshot was keeping an optic on Air Raid's vitals.

I kept still as he stared at Air Raid. My worry for my teammate and Jessica was eating at my spark. "There has to be other Autobots on Earth besides us." Slingshot hissed with annoyance. He hated it when he just stood by and couldn't help one of his teammates. He was venting his anger out into annoyance.

I shook my head after a moment of silence, but never broke my stare on Air Raid "I don't know anymore. I thought Optimus sent us to come here and all I've seen are humans and Starscream's trine bent on off-lining us." The hope in my spark faded away a long time ago when I soon realized the fact.

Finally looking away from the mech, I off-lined my optics. I heard another human jet fly above us. They were searching for us. You could tell by the way they were flying so low.

"They can't use their equipment. We will be fine." I assured when I felt Fireflight pause in mending another bullet wound in my armor. He was looking cautiously into the air as another jet flew by.

He slowly continued the repairs and I focused on Slingshot once again. He looked hesitant to stand and transform to blow one or two of the human jets out of the air. As if the mech felt my glance he turned to me. I shook my head. He growled crouching back to the ground with a hiss of hydraulics. I understood his aggravation but I wasn't as tempted to blow off some steam on the humans.

I shuttered my optics and shook my head as images of human jets burning on the ground flashed before my vision. I released a long exhale of hot air from my vents, attempting to calm my systems.

Slingshot suddenly stood up looking around. His visor lit up scanning the area. "Skydive inbound." He announced his tone eager and worried at the same time.

I stood up not bothering to regard Fireflight's huff of aggravation. He transformed his blow torch tool back into his hand as he stood up also finally realizing Skydive was landing.

The mechs distinct whine of his engines was heard before he circled around us. The mech performed a barrel roll before he forcefully landed in front of us on one knee as if he was bowing. With the finale click of his plating shifting into place, he stood up.

Before I could say or do anything, I noticed the red stains on his hands and cringed. I shook my head and stepped forward the same time Fireflight did, but I spoke before he did. "Well?" I asked creasing my optic ridges in concern.

Slingshot was once again crouching near Air Raid. His stare to the ground was intense, but I could tell he was listening to Skydive's news. He was also concerned for her. He just decided not to show it.

Skydive allowed his shoulders relax. He looked tired, worn-out, and stressed. I could tell he was trying to hide it with his calm facade. "She is alive…complications did occur during the operation, but she is alive. Her wound was more severe than it seemed, but blood loss was the main reason why she became so weak. She started to slip away, but she held on-tightly. " He said with a nod. He looked up at me as if he wanted to say something else.

Despite the great wave of relief that passed over all of us, I wanted to know the dreadful news that would have to come sooner or later. "But…?" I asked shuttering my optics slowly.

Skydive looked a bit too on edge for his character. The relief was gone. "What happened to her?" I asked, panic taking over my spark once again.

The mech shook his head vigorously. "No, no, I said she was alive, did I not?"

"Yes, but-" Fireflight started but Skydive surprisingly interrupted him.

"The humans are panicking. They have realized the blackout is not just local, but worldwide. The hospital was overcrowded with injured, dying or dead humans. I hated to see what was happening on the streets…"

The news struck us into shock. Slingshot, this time, looked up at my second in command. "What? You can't be serious. The virus only started a few days ago. How did it reach world wide?" He said his voice becoming more frustrated.

Skydive gave me a stern look. "It is the Decepticons we are speaking of. They know what they are doing. We do not."

The last words stung because it was true. I clenched my hands into fists. "We can't just sit here any longer."

It was Slingshot who spoke up. "It will only get worse if we don't act."

I growled. "I don't have a plan, Slingshot. That's the problem. We don't know where it came from or how to stop it. Primus, the seekers probably don't even know what's going on!" I snapped swiping my hand in the air, indicating the area around us.

He kept his expression firm as he looked away. Skydive stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder indicating for me to calm down. It didn't work. I brushed it away.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Jessica and the humans are in danger and I have no slightest clue what to do! Do you think I can calm down?" I snapped, not meaning for my voice to go high and dangerous.

Skydive off-lined his optics, waiting for me to compose myself. I did so, realizing he was waiting. I backed down, but did not get rid of my anger that easily.

He moved closer to me, keeping his voice low so the others couldn't hear. "I understand, Silverbolt…we all do. We just need a leader who seems like he knows what he is doing. They are scared, we all are, but we have to be strong." He soothed in his level and cool tone.

I didn't reply. He took it as a surrender. He glanced back at the others standing up straighter, boosting his authority.

He was taking command.

He made sure he let me know in the politest and easiest way. Perhaps it was for the better.

"We will stay and guard the town for as long as we can. Until Jessica is well, we will wait for her recovery. Once she is healed, we will search for the Optimus and the others." He turned towards me, making sure I heard his words. "Jessica will join us if it is her wish."

It wasn't much of a plan, but it was one. The others turned away while Skydive turned his attention to me. He sighed, lowering his wings flat against his back. I could tell he hated taking command like that. He looked up at me with sorrowful optics. "I am sorry, Silverbolt. I understand you are trying, but-"

"Perhaps, it is for the best old friend…" I mumbled.

It was suddenly silent between us. A tired whine came form his frame as he shifted his weight to one ped to the other. He glanced out into the forest tilting his helm. "I stayed there until she was out of surgery, mech. While I was waiting, the things I witnessed brought back memories…a mere _child_ was left alone in the cruel world…a women griped my hand trying to receive some sort of assurance. What did I do? I froze like ice. I didn't say or do anything…."

I creased my optic ridges and shook my helm, looking to him. I finally realized he didn't look so good. "Skydive, are you alright?"

He let out an uncomfortable breath of laughter. "Perhaps, perhaps not." He turned to me his optics bright and happy. A façade he always placed on his expression to keep his cool and cold nature in check. His memories or emotions were not often shared with the rest of us.

"Go, Silverbolt. She needs you now. Be there when she awakens. Keep her away from the chaos as much as you can. Do not let it stain her recovery."

I made my lips go into a firm line. "What about you? The others? Air Raid…?"

Again, he placed a hand on my shoulder. I lowered my wings in shame at the touch. "I will watch over them. Do not worry. I assure you that you are greatly needed by Jessica. She held on for you, mech. She really did."

I looked back up at this and looked deep into his optics. "Why do you care for us so much?"

He lifted his hand off of my shoulder and smiled. It was sad and halfhearted. "I must protect my leader and his mate. It was our duty that we upheld as soon as we joined this team. Do not waste anymore time with mindless questions. Go."

I flinched at his harsh command, but took it with good nature. "Don't worry about the future. Go and be careful. She is waiting."

I started to walk away from him. "Thank you…" I said lowly.

He offlined his optics as he nodded his helm once.

I creased my optic ridges at his calm gesture and then to my mechs. They knew I wasn't abandoning them. Fireflight, who most likely heard the conversation, smiled slowly and nodded his helm also.

They still had faith in me. They still knew I was their leader. And just by their assuring expression, they were with me wherever I went. Whatever order command I said, they were there. They were loyal. I couldn't have been blessed with more honorable mechs like them. It made me proud.

I thankfully smiled to them before turning away and running. Getting enough momentum, I jumped into the air transforming with quick shifting of metal plates and took off as soon as my thrusters were online. Jessica was waiting.

* * *

Slowly, he walked into room. It was eerily quiet compared to what was outside of the room. Skydive was painfully correct. The humans were in chaos. Silverbolt let himself cringe and lean his head against the door in guilt.

He suddenly felt weak and small. He tried to tell himself that it was not his fault that he had no way of stopping the virus, but no matter what, it brought him down. The whirs of monitor and the constant beep of the heart monitor was what finally made the mech look back up again. He pushed himself away from the door and slowly looked to the right. There, he saw her laying in the bed still and quiet. Her once tanned skin was now slightly pale.

With a shaky breath, he slowly sat down in a chair next to her. He slowly and gently took her hand in his. A pained expression never left his face as he used his other hand to brush her fire red bangs out of her closed eyes. The first time he met her, it was so short and now it was longer than before.

Silverbolt paused to realize how really beautiful she was. So peaceful, despite the unknown chaos around her. Making sure this wasn't a dream, he made his hand travel down the side of her face and arm to her chest where he felt for her heartbeat. He let out another shaky breath feeling it. He smiling with relief.

He placed the hand on his mouth, fighting his internal emotions. He had to be strong, to not break. A shout of urgency was heard outside of the room, but it went unnoticed by him as the voice became distant down the hall. As harsh as it sounded, as long as it wasn't concerning his Jessica, he wasn't concerned with the outside world. He let his head rest on her hand with a sigh. Just by the touch of her skin, he felt the calmness in his spark spread throughout his body.

The holoform stayed there for the longest time until it was dusk. The setting sun was setting a peaceful orange in the room, the blinds making dark lines across Jessica's and Silverbolt's body. He finally lifted his head, looking outside. A stern gaze was on the holform's face as he examined the giant star on the horizon. Oh, how it contrasted the world below in its calming light.

The movement under the holforms hand went unnoticed as Silverbolt went into deep thought. Jessica's other hand moved a bit also as she awoke. Slowly, her eyes opened. She blinked once, twice, before she moved her head to the side, seeing Silverbolt's holoform. She smiled weakly upon seeing him. It was slow and loving. She stayed quiet, testing how long it would take for him to realize she was awake. Her smile slowly went away upon seeing his stern gaze outside. Jessica finally looked down at her hand and the smile came back some. It took great effort for her to move her hand. Slowly, she lifted her hand from under his and on top of his.

This time the holoform immediately looked away from outside and to Jessica. She smiled seeing as multiple expressions crossed his face. Finally, his eyebrows creased as he smiled.

Jessica smiled also. She opened her mouth to speak, but Silverbolt shook his head by placing a finger on her lips. Slowly, he leaned forward, making his lips meet her. Sweetly and gently, he kissed her. She weakly managed to return the affection. Tears streamed down her face as Silverbolt brought a gentle hand to her head. He brushed his finger through it like it was made of silk.

"Sil-" She tried to speak, but Silverbolt refused to take his lips away. She heard her heart monitor go faster, but she didn't care it was beating fast because she was overjoyed to see him.

The holoform reluctantly backed away and Jessica followed, her lips slightly parted. She was breathing hard and so was he. "I am so sorry, Jessica. Oh, Primus…" He said brushing his lips on hers. She shook her head, ignoring the distant pull in her shoulder. "No, 'Silver don't say that. It's never…your fault. Please…" She begged, taking in his sweet breath through her mouth.

"Jess, I don't deserve your love…" He said sadly brushing his nose to hers.

Her voice became horse again as the tears ran down her face. "Silverbolt, I love you so much. Don't ever believe you…don't deserve my love, because if you ever say that again,…I will rip your spark out." She said with a hesitant laugh as Silverbolt smiled.

He shook his head with a gentle throaty laugh. "Why would you do that when it already belongs to you?" He asked, gazing into her brown eyes.

She laughed and closed her eyes as Silverbolt placed a hand on the side of her face. "Damn straight…it does." She said, a smile breaking through her tears.

Silverbolt sat down again and wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

A sudden shout outside broke their moment, making Jessica look over at the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern and worry. "What was that?"

Silverbolt didn't bother to look as he shook his head. "Nothing, my Jessica…nothing." He said, reaching to her chin to face him one more time. She was not ready to hear of the world erupting in chaos.

Suddenly, panic crossed her features. "The others! Did they-?" A cough cut her off. Her throat was still dry and the sleepiness of the anesthetics was still in her system.

He was quick to silence her with a nod, but she did not hide the forming concern from her face. "Well, Air Raid…he's…"

She shook her head. "He's not offline, is he?" She said jumping to that conclusion.

"No, no, 'Raid's just in stasis. His energon loss finally took its toll. We're monitoring him right now. He's fine." _For now._ He kept that to himself, seeing the relief come to her.

She took in a deep breath, looking down at her IV that hung from her forearm. She slowly lifted her hand, just barely brushing the tip of her fingers across the bandages. She winced and pulled away. "Who…who brought me here? It was Skydive…wasn't it?"

The holoform nodded. "I couldn't. I was not in the right state of mind to fly. My wounds were also being tended to. Skydive said that you almost slipped away during the operation."

She didn't change her expression. "He-I did?"

"Apparently." She saw that he flinched again. "He said you hung on tightly."

Jessica shook her head. "I don't remember much. It's all fuzzy after the bullet hit me. I just felt anger from your spark."

Silverbolt looked away ashamed. His voice was hoarse. "I shot them down. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't hold myself back." He creased his optics in visible pain. "They hurt you and my spark had already-it has already accepted you as my mate." He finally looked up at her.

She didn't move or say a word shocked at the confession. The weight in his words alone was enough to tell her that he'd been holding it in for a long time. Finally, she licked her lips and blinked. "So," She started quietly. "You were protecting me because…" She didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Silverbolt nodded his head anyway. "When I say 'I love you', I mean it. A Cybertronian's love is beyond the humans' capacity for love. It is when our whole mind and body is devoted to that individual forever. Somehow, my spark chose you."

Jessica remained silent shaking her head. She finally looked away from him and to the wall. "Silverbolt, why-why me? Why tell me now?"  
He moved closer, taking her hand into his. "You are my fire, my Jessica. I need you..."

By now tears were in her eyes. She shook her head as he moved to hug her again. He took it the wrong way. He was just under too much pressure and he needed an outlet. But it was just the stress talking not him…right? _"No, he was being serious."_ She told herself.

Jessica could tell by the heaviness in his voice. The way he held onto her so tightly. Was she ready to take such a commitment? She did not expect this. What if it would be the repeat of her last relationship? Jessica closed her eyes shut.

Despite all the overwhelming emotions going through her mind, all she could do was hang on tightly to the holoform with her one good hand.

* * *

"Because of Soundwave's virus, the humans all over this planet are panicking and running into chaos. It's exactly what Megatron needed to take this puny mud ball and its inhabitants as slaves. Of course, we were merely sent back here to make sure Soundwave's virus did its job. Little does he know, we are here on our own business…"

"You're monologue-ing again 'Screamer." Skywarp said with a nonchalant sigh, not aware of his leader's anger.

He spun around and growled because of the embarrassing fact that Skywarp was right. "Silence, you fool." Was all he said and spun back around and looked back at the town. The sun was setting and he could see the empty and littered streets. Stores' large glass windows were now merely shattered doors hung on their hinges and cars were stripped down for parts.

"It's amazing how the humans can become so desperate and panic over something so quickly." Starscream said, placing a clawed finger on a nearby tree and scraping it downward. Skywarp cringed as the wood crunch against his metal.

The purple jet made a sound similar to clearing his throat. He tapped the side of his helm with the heel of his hand, clearing the ringing in his audio. "Yeah, like petro hounds, honestly."

Starscream turned to him and titled his helm. "Where is Thundercracker anyway?"

"He is…Patrolling the outer perimeter. The Aerialbots haven't been seen for awhile. He should be back soon." Skywarp said weakly at first, but became stronger as his lie sounded convincing.

"Hmn, no doubt running away with the rest of the humans."

"And the others?"

"They do not matter. Megatron and his army will arrive on this planet in due time. They will be greatly outnumbered."

"Er, I wasn't talking about the Aerialbots, 'Scream. I was talking about that Prime and his human allies."

Starscream narrowed his optics at his observation. He turned to face him, his wings twitching as he thought. "Skywarp, this is no mere invasion. We are conquering this planet and the humans." He stepped closer to him. "Imagine, Skywarp, when we use the humans as slaves to rebuild our planet."

Skywarp shrank away at his glare and nodded his helm. "That's a lot of workers." He said with a nervous smile.

Starscream backed away with a frown from his not too smart observation. "It is only a matter of time." The seeker said, turned back to observing the town below.

Skywarp exhaled with relief and looked behind himself, hearing the tree branches rustle. He frowned upon seeing his brother walk away and snap a tree with just his hand. Skywarp flinched as he watched after his fuming brother and cringed at his newly repaired wing.

He looked back at Starscream. When the coast was clear, Thundercracker got up from his covering and went the other direction away from his leader. "TC." Skywarp called when he finally caught up to him. A tree branch slapped him in the face. "Ah! 'Cracker, where you going?"

Finally, the mech caught up with him, the branch lodged in between a crease in his helm. He pouted, reaching up and yanking it free. "What's the matter?"

Thundercracker scowled upon the question. He looked away and did not answer immediately. "You very well know why, Skywarp. Do you not see it? This is not right. This is not honorable. Taking over a primitive planet just for our own use?"

Skywarp narrowed his optics shaking his helm. "This is not like you. What has gotten into you? First, the human, and then your wing. What's next? You join the Autobots?"

"You know I would never do that!" He yelled stepping forward defensively.

"Really? Because ever since we arrived here, you've been convincing me otherwise."

"Skywarp, don't start this."

He paused, his voice uncharacteristically low, but dangerous. "I am starting to wonder Thundercracker if you really are a Decepticon…" Skywap said, raising his hands in harsh gestures.

The purple seeker didn't see it coming as Thundercracker's fist connected to his faceplates sending him reeling to the ground. He gripped his jaw, looking up at Thundercracker looming over him, his red optics glowing more fiercely. "Don't ever question my loyalty to the Decepticons. Ever." He turned away briskly and marched away from his brother.

Hearing the commotion, Starscream came back over to them. He looked up at Thundercracker and then Skywarp. "What are you fools doing now? Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?"

He watched as Skywarp stood up still rubbing his jaw. He turned to him spitting energon to the side. "Nothing, just a friendly argument. I was just coming back for some energon." He turned to watch with angered optics as his brother went out of sight.

* * *

Lennox watched as his men walked away from him. Their assignment was given and received. They were now heading to load onto the C-17s prepared to make the trip to the California Air base.

Galloway finally caught up with the captain. The director promised that he would alert the White House and, in turn, they will alert other countries of a possible, as fictitious as it sounded, an alien invasion. Hopefully, the government would send out the military to try and keep the chaos, panic, and worry to a minimum.

No matter how much Lennox disliked the man, he stared after him with new sight as he strolled to a smaller plane. He had to wonder if he was really all that of a bad person. Sure, he was an asshole to the Autobots, but maybe he was just concerned for his country. He shook his head, not believing that he was second guessing the man. _"No, he's just an asshole_." He thought, finalizing his opinion about Galloway.

From behind, the captain heard Epps walked up beside him, keeping his gaze forward. "You know we might be going into something big. Not like the last two flings."

Lennox crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I do too. We just have to be ready." He watched as the plane made the last preparation before taking off. Its engine finally whined to life.

Epps nodded his head and opened his mouth, but closed it. He finally decided to speak. "Optimus talked to him, didn't he?"

It was Lennox's turn to nod his head. "I don't know how, but he got through to that man finally…"

Epps smiled laughing and bowing his head as he did so. "More like scared the bastard." He said as he watched the small plane start to take off.

Lennox turned to him. "Most likely…"

Their moment of humor dwindled away quickly. Epps spoke, breaking the silence. "Optimus is preparing his mechs. He's taking Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet along with him. He's also keeping the others in the medbay for now until they're fully repaired by Jolt. The twins are held back for the usual." He paused. "You'll be leavin' soon, just to let you know…"

"Good, I'm getting twitchy." Lennox said, turning away and walking away from the Sergeant. "I gotta get my gear ready, too."

Lennox didn't say a goodbye to the man as he left. He knew the atmosphere was becoming tense by the moment and action need to be taken-soon. Epps nodded his head listening to his fading footfalls and looked up. In the afternoon's sun glare, he could see the Director's small jet ascending into the sky.


End file.
